galactic_imperium_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Banned Items
'Anti-Griefing:' Items are banned for this reason to keep illegal forms of griefing from happening, most of these are modded items that can ignore or bypass Towny permissions or allow one to travel through walls. *Cardboard Box: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Dark Ender: Allows players to pass through walls and access restricted areas *Digging Turtles: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *The Ender: Allows players to pass through walls and access restricted areas *Entropy Manipulator: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Felling Turtles: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Flamethrower: Can kill players while in non-PVP areas *Florbs: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *High Explosives: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Gene (Teleporter): Allows players to pass through walls and access restricted areas *Matter Ball: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Matter Cannon: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Mining Turtles: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Staff of Traveling: Allows players to pass through walls and access restricted areas *Terraformer: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Terrain Smasher: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Universal Block Reinforcer: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player *Universal Block Remover: Can bypass Towny permissions and destroy blocks not owned by the player 'Economic Stability' Items are banned for this reason to maintain a stable economy, the item may allow over mass productions or the ability to produce goods while away from the keyboard (AFK Farming). *Advanced Item Collector: Allows player to create automated farms that produce rare goods while AFK *Astro Miner: Allows player to gather blocks with great ease and potentaly inflating the economy *Digital Miner: Allows player to gather blocks with great ease and potentaly inflating the economy *Fan: Allows player to create automated farms that produce rare goods while AFK *Item Collector: Allows player to create automated farms that produce rare goods while AFK *Vacuum Chest: Allows player to create automated farms that produce rare goods while AFK Longevity Items are banned for this reason simply to restrict certain functions to hard to get items reinforcing end game goals and technology and eliminating easy access to powerful tools. *Keystone Door: Overpowered usage *Portable Teleporter: Too easy to create and use *Teleport Plate: Too easy to create and use *Teleporter: Too easy to create and use *Teleporter Frame: Too easy to create and use *Travel Anchor: Too easy to create and use 'Overpowered' Items are banned for this reason as they allow players to become nearly invincable such as infinite portable storage or finding resources or orther players with little to no effort. *Briefcase: Allows the creation of an Infinite Storage Loop (container within container) *Codebreaker: Can override security setup in Towns *Drawer: Allows the creation of an Infinite Storage Loop (container within container) *Keystone Chest: Allows the creation of an Infinite Storage Loop (container within container) *Personal Chest: Allows the creation of an Infinite Storage Loop (container within container) *Strongboxes: Allows the creation of an Infinite Storage Loop (container within container) *Tracker 3: Can locate other players in the world *Triangulator: Can locate other players in the world *Wireless Map: Can locate other players in the world *Wireless Sniffer: Can locate hidden redstone circuits made by other players 'Server Stability' Items are banned for this reason due to their ability to cause performance issues and even crash the server. *Crystal Chest: Creates excessive entities that can bog down performance *Keystone Recepticle: Allows access to a dimmension not supported on the server *Luggage: An entity that can cause lag in large numbers *Spatial IO Port: Allows for the infinite creation of micro dimmensions *Spatial Pylon: Allows for the infinite creation of micro dimmensions *Spatial Storagel Cell: Allows for the infinite creation of micro dimmensions